This invention relates, in general, to fabrication of optical devices and, more particularly, to interconnecting optical devices and waveguides together.
This application is related to copending application that bears Ser. No. 07/889,335, titled MOLDED WAVEGUIDE AND METHOD OF MAKING SAME, filed on May 28, 1992, issued on Jan. 25, 1994 and having U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,071, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein.
At present, interconnection of an optical device and a waveguide is a difficult task that typically is achieved by use of hand methods or use of semiautomatic methods for interconnection or mating of the waveguide and the optical device. Generally, these methods are complex, inefficient, and not suitable for high volume manufacturing. However, a major problem associated with interconnection of optical devices to waveguides is a fabrication method and structure that will allow electrical and mechanical coupling between the optical device and the waveguide.
In the prior art, interconnection of the optical device and the waveguide typically is achieved by carefully aligning the optical device to the waveguide by hand, commonly called active alignment, and subsequently cementing or adhering the optical device to the waveguide. However, many problems arise by aligning the optical device and the waveguide by hand, such as being extremely labor intensive, costly, inaccuracy of alignment, and the like. Further, curing of the adhesive that binds the optical device and the waveguide together often results in a shifting of the alignment of the optical device to the waveguide, thus causing a potential inefficient transfer of light from the optical device. Moreover, if the misalignment is severe enough, unusable product is manufactured, thus increasing cost and reducing manufacturing capability.
It can be readily seen that conventional methods for connecting an optical device to a waveguide have severe limitations. Also, it is evident that the conventional processes that are used to fabricate the interconnection between the optical device and the waveguide are not only complex and expensive, but also not effective processes. Therefore, a method for making an interconnection between an optical device and a waveguide would be highly desirable.